1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for coupling an outdoor overhead electrical power line to an electrical meter. More specifically, the invention concerns an adaptor which connects a service mast to an electrical meter in a manner such that when the service mast is caused to pivot relative to the electrical meter, the mast and the meter are not structurally damaged and the electrical connection between the power line and the electrical meter is maintained.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the electrical power industry will appreciate that conventional systems for coupling an outdoor overhead power line to an outdoor electrical meter typically comprise a substantially rigid, tubular service mast having a weatherhead coupled to its top end for receiving the power line and a threaded connector at its bottom end for rigidly coupling the mast to the electrical meter. The top end of the mast and the electrical meter are typically attached to a common external wall. In the event that the top end of the service mast becomes decoupled from the wall (e.g., if a tree limb falls on the power line), the service mast would pivot relative to the electrical meter, thereby causing (1) damage to the service mast, (2) damage to the electrical meter, and/or (3) damage to the electrical connection between the power line and the electrical meter. Such damage to the service mast or the electrical meter can be expensive and time consuming to repair. However, perhaps the most serious disadvantage of the existing systems for coupling an overhead power line to an electrical meter is the increased risk of an electrical fire caused by damage to the connection between the power line and the electrical meter when the service mast swings away from the support wall.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for preventing damage to a service mast, an electrical meter, and/or an electrical connection between a power line and an electrical meter when the service mast becomes decoupled from a supporting wall.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, in one embodiment of the present invention, a pivot adaptor couplable between an electrical meter and a substantially rigid elongated service mast is provided. The service mast includes a first end attached to a relatively fixed structure and presenting an opening for receiving an electrical cable. The electrical cable extends through the mast and is electrically coupled to the meter. The pivot adaptor comprises a first connector couplable to a second end of the mast, a second connector couplable to the meter, and a main body coupled to and extending between the connectors. The main body allows movement of the connectors relative to one another between a normal position and a yielded position without substantial inelastic deformation of the body. The body at least partly defines a cable-receiving channel extending at least partly therethrough. The body is configured to keep the channel at least substantially open when the body is in the normal and yielded positions.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a flexible adaptor couplable between an electrical meter and a substantially rigid elongated service mast is provided. The service mast includes a first end attached to a relatively fixed structure and presenting an opening for receiving an electrical cable. The electrical cable extends through the mast and is electrically coupled to the electrical meter. The flexible adaptor comprises a first connector couplable to a second end of the mast, a second connector couplable to the meter, a flexible body couplable to and extending between the connectors, and a wall support member coupled to the flexible body. The flexible body defines a cable-receiving channel extending therethrough. The body is bendable between a normal position and a flexed position without substantial inelastic deformation thereof. The wall support member is composed of a material having a greater rigidity than the body. The support member is operable to keep the channel at least substantially open when the body is in the flexed position.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a hinged adaptor couplable between an electrical meter and a substantially rigid elongated service mast is provided. A first end of the service mast is attached to a relatively fixed structure and presents an opening for receiving an electrical cable. The electrical cable extends through the mast and is electrically coupled to the meter. The hinged adaptor comprises a mast-side conduit, a meter-side conduit, a hinge coupling the conduits to one another when the conduits are in an unlocked position, and a friction lock coupling the conduits to one another when the conduits are in a locked position. The mast-side conduit is couplable to the second end of the mast and defines a first cable-receiving channel. The meter-side conduit is couplable to the meter and defines a second cable-receiving channel. The hinge provides pivotal movement of the conduits relative to one another when the conduits are in the unlocked position. The friction lock inhibits pivotal movement of the conduits relative to one another when the conduits are in a locked position. The friction lock is releasable without substantial destruction thereof when a sufficient lock-releasing force is applied to one of the conduits.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for associating an overhead powerline with a relatively fixed structure is provided. The apparatus comprises a substantially rigid elongated service mast, a substantially rigid base, and a pivot adaptor. The service mast presents a first mast end and a second mast end and defines a mast channel extending therebetween. The first mast end and the base are adapted to be coupled to the fixed structure. The pivot adaptor is coupled between the second mast end and the base and defines an adaptor channel extending therethrough. The adaptor allows for the mast to swing relative to the base without substantial inelastic deformation of the mast or the base.
In still a further embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for associating an overhead powerline with a relatively fixed structure is provided. The apparatus comprises a substantially rigid elongated service mast, a substantially rigid base, and a pivot adaptor. The service mast presents a first mast end and a second mast end and defines a mast channel extending therebetween. The first mast end and the base are adapted to be coupled to the fixed structure. The pivot adaptor is coupled between the second mast end and the base and defines an adaptor channel extending therethrough. The pivot adaptor is internally pivotable without substantial inelastic deformation of the adaptor.
In yet still another embodiment of the present invention, a method of associating a service mast with an electrical meter is provided. The method comprises the steps of (a) coupling a first end of a pivot adaptor to the electrical meter; (b) coupling a second end of the pivot adaptor to the service mast; and (c) passing an electrical conduit through a channel of the pivot adaptor, said pivot adaptor providing for movement of the service mast relative to the electrical meter without substantial inelastic deformation of the service mast or the electrical meter.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawing figures.